Something Called Love
by SinfullBlossem
Summary: Clementine More,now Clementine Everett was abused as a child and assaulted in her old school. So her and her Foster Father Lee Everett moved to Macon to start new. When Clementine moves to a new school she falls for Luke, a Cocky teenage boy who thinks highly of himself, can Clem kindle a romance with this guy or will the scars of her past continue to haunt her?(M for later chapts)
1. What Kind of Guy Is He?

"Luke? please. pay attention." the teacher asked. "I asked you if you could show our new student around the school." she said and there stood a girl about 5''4, she had curly dark hair and amberish eyes, framed by her dark skin and long lashes. He shrugged and continued to throw paper spit balls across the room at students who were throwing them right back.

"Fine, whatever." He said. It's not like this girl was supermodel material. Carly, the teacher took a deep breath. "Luke, please be nice." she said. "It's… alright." the young girl said. "I'm Clementine.." she said didn't appear much older then he did, infact she seemed a little younger then Luke. He stopped throwing the spit balls to look at Clementine. "I'm Luke. But this doesn't mean we're friends."

"Doesn't mean you have to be an ass." Clementine said with a hard look, then letting it off with a sigh "Please just… Show me around will you?" she asked. he could tell she has gone through something, but she tried to keep it hidden, she sighed softly as he looked down her notebook, her hat covering her bright eyes.

Luke laughed. "Ass? That's my middle name! Sure, I'll show you around. But after that, you're not my problem." He gets up and walks out the door, expecting you to follow. she sighed saddly as she followed him.

"Miss Vigal said you would be nicer..." She paused as she looked up, still sighing again and looked back down at her notebook "Guess that was my mistake." she whispered to herself. "um... how long have you been here?" she asked gently. "Lived here long?"

"My great grandparents where here, so have I, what's it to you?" he asked without turning back to look at her, Clem glared at the back of his head and sighed looking at her books again, she'd hate to admit it, but her was kind of cute… alright, he was really cute. She Thought. But why was he acting this way?

"Alright, here is your locker, need help with the combo?" he asked smugly, she shot him a smirk as she bent down, it was a bottom locker.

"Not with your danty hands." She commented and did her locker combo, opening it in one try, giving him another playful smirk as she placed her backpack in her locker, standing it up and slamming it shot with her hip, gaining a surprised look from him.

"Alright, I'll give you credit for that." Luke said crossing his arms. "only because you have nice hips." He said smirking, she glared at him again.

"Fuck you." She said, clearly annoyed, it was obvious she wasn't getting anywhere with this guy. "If you have a girlfriend I would be both surprised and sorry for her." Clementine said crossing her own arms. Luke opened his own mouth to say something, but then noticed scars where on her neck, and some on her arms. His eyes got wide with concern as he saw this. Now he kind of regrets acting the way he did to her. Noticing his silence Clem raised an eyebrow at him. "What? No comment?" she asked, he took a deep breath sighing.

"I'll see you in class..." he said softly with NO hint of attitude. Clem's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw his change in behavior. That was odd, she thought before walking to her class room. Not that she was complaining.

After school ended that day Clementine grabbed her things out of her locker, but as she was closing it she saw that Luke's wasn't that far away. Sighing she swung her light purple backpack over her shoulder. Noticing he gave her a quick concerned glance. She looked at him in a confused manner, but her eyes went wide as she noticed he was looking at the scars on her neck, she let tears moisten her eyes and covered her neck with her hands, quickly running out of the school's commons and out the double doors... running home to her foster father.


	2. Old Scars Never Heal

"Sweet Pea, how was your first day?" Clementine's foster father asked, giving her a smile and a quick hug as she walked through the door, then noticing her hurt look. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, her eyes were lightly red from crying and her cheeks where flushed.

"I.. it's nothing Lee, I'm alright." She said, trying to give him her best fake smile, he sighed softly, knowing she wasn't telling the truth, but decided to let it go. He wasn't the kind to hover.

"Alright Clem, I'll let it slide." He said softly and he heard her sigh in relief, there he knows something was wrong, but again, left it alone.

"So, how was work today Lee?" she asked as she took her backpack down by the staircase, and her hat on the front door handle. Lee chuckled lightly

"Didn't have work today Clem, remember I'm on vacation?" He said as he started to put away a few dishes. Clem rolled her eyes playfully and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Have you been looking for a lady friend Finally?" Clementine asked with the raise of her eyebrows teasingly. Lee's face got red as a strawberry, causing Clementine to burst out laughing.

"Clem we talked about this.." Lee said and looked at her with a sigh. Clem only let out a soft childish pout. Giving him a reason to ruffle her hair, causing her to pout even more.

"Come on Lee when was the last the time you had a girl in your life?" she asked as she nudged his shoulder.

"I already have a girl in my life." He said smiling at his foster daughter, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean!" she complained playfully and crossed her arms as she looked at him

"Well when was the last time you had a boyfriend?" Lee asked raising an eye brow, but as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it, watching her sadden expression. He remembered why she didn't get another boyfriend after they left Macon. "Clem I… I'm sorry I wasn't thinking.." he said softly.

"Its.. alright Lee, really." She said softly, giving him a saddened smile, the same one he saw on the little girl who was given up for adoption.. "I guess… Old scars.. never really heal." She said as she hugged him gently, god now he felt terrible. He hugged her back tightly before she slowly started going up the steps to her bedroom.

Clementine sat on her bed and sighed softly. Her mind went straight to him.. she groaned in aggravation and leaned back, resting her head on her pillow. Soon sleep started to flood her mind, closinh her eyes as she started to dream of her past, but smiled softly in her sleep when Luke entered her dreams


	3. I Promise

The next week at school didn't seem so different, she went to her locker and to her classes, had lunch and did her normal routine, Though Clementine kept a scarf around her neck, remembering the look Luke gave her when he saw her scars. Was he worried..? Concerned even? The thought of it made her feel warm, but she was also confused… this boy who treated her so harsh as first, was concerned for her. She held her books close to her, keeping her head down as the bill of her baseball cap covered her eyes, as well as her blush.

"Hey…" a familiar voice said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Clementine looked up from her books and her amber eyes widened.

"Luke?" she asked softly looking up at him, Luke gave a gentle smile and moved her hand from her shoulder to touch the material on her neck. She got wide eyed and shut her eyes tightly, only causing him to look at her in alarm.

"Relax... I'm not going to hurt you." Luke said in a gentle tone as he touched the purple fabric. "You're always wearing some shade of purple… It's nice on you." He said. Clementine relaxed slowly as he gently looked down at her, opening her eyes. "See?" Luke asked with a smile, but it slowly turned into a frown. "What... happened to you..?" He asked. She looked at him in confusion, seeing she wasn't getting the hint Luke slowly slid her scarf off from her skin. Her eyes became wide again.

"No please don't!" she said, dropping her books as she looked at him in shock, bringing her hands up to cover neck. He sighed softly and reached to touch her hands. "Please… No…" she was in tears now, he looked at her with gentle brown eyes.

"I wont hurt you, I promise." He said softly and took her hands away, he examined her neck and they type of scars they are. Seems like a blade was used… He though and sighed looking in her eyes again. She was terrified, but not of him. He smiled softly till he reached a hand to cup her right cheek, leaning down he grazed his lips on the left side of her neck, touching some of the scars. Clementine tensed up. But soon relaxed as he softly licked across her skin, causing a sigh to pass her pink lips.

"I promise…" he said softly as a hand held her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "I promise I won't let anything hurt you again…" She was at a daze, but she enjoyed what he was doing, sighing softly she wrapped her arms around his neck, trusting him completely.


	4. A Pinkie Swear's Forever

Clementine has been so confused for the past few days, the way Luke showed affection to her so openly like that… why? She wondered. After acting the way he did at first, then again… when she noticed he saw her scars, he looked… worried, and what was the other look he had, lost? Regret? Whatever it was… it didn't seem all too happy. But why would he quickly change the way he acted towards her? She planned to confront him, demand to know what his intention was.

"Lee, I'm heading to school…!" She said, quickly putting on her combat boots over her black leggings, which was lightly covered at her waist by a light purple blouse. She ran out the door before Lee could finish about ranting how she didn't have anything for breakfast. She ignored him.

As she entered the school she scanned the lunch room, looking for any sign of Luke or anyone who knows him, sighing softly in defeat she got to her locker, placing her bag in she looked to her left side, she saw her friend Sarah as she was talking to a boy, giggling and laughing with him, Clementine sworn that Sarah's cheeks where almost as red as her rose tinted glassed. Clem couldn't help but smile, her friend has always had trouble with boys, she had an anxiety disorder… so being around boys she liked, didn't really seem to help all that much But it didn't take to much longer for him to leave, having Sarah walk up to great her friend.

"Hey Sarah, who where you talking to?" Clem asked as she adjusted her hat to see her better without having to tip her head backwards. The question caused Sarah to blush the same shade of rose red, causing Clementine to laugh under her breath, it was nice to see Sarah so carefree, instead or worrying to much on how she looked or what she had worn.

"His name's Nick." Sarah said softly as she looked at Clementine, Clem smiled still as she leaned up on whoever's locker, hearing her friend out. "He's real nice, that's what I think." Sarah said with a shrug of her arms, Clem then gave her a skeptical look.

"Do you personally know him?" Clem asked.

"Well… no but-"

"Hear me out." Cutting off her friend she continued. "My advise, get to know Nick before you start to really fall for him, sure he's cute and all, but you don't know who your getting involved with entill you really know them." She said with a knowing smile, Sarah nodded understanding and gave her a pinkie, Clem giggled lightly as she tangled Sarah's with her own.

"Pinkie swears forever."


	5. Author's Note:Will be continuing Ideas!

p style="text-align: center;"emHey everyone! I am so so SO sorry for not being able to continue this story. I am so happy for the reviews that I have gotten. I promise this Story will continue if you want me to. BUT. I need some ideas. and thats what I want to ask all of YOU my loved readers. Please, if I shall continue this I would love to see what you guys think I should do, how will Luke and Clem's relationship progress? what about Nick and Sarah? who else shall I add from the cabin group? AAAND strongShall I add your own Characters to my story/strong, if I shall add Characters I would be glad to pick 3 out of all of you that contributed. just sent me their name, age, about, and if thy are student or teacher, and tell me their relationships with the cannon ones. a waiting your responses! and also, find me at Wattpad for more stories, I'm currently writting a Wolf Among Us fanfiction of my own Red Riding hood Character. find me at TheGothicBeauty101 and my name is Edith Evermore. again, waiting your idea's and OC's! take care!/em/p 


End file.
